Conventional video game systems provide users with a wide selection of games employing highly sophisticated technology, digital effects, and other features. Video game players often invest a great deal of time and effort in learning how to play and master these video games. Thus, winning or advancing to a new skill level in a video game is often a difficult process for players. Thus, to satisfy players for investing their time and effort, it is desirable to recognize that players have reached an accomplished within a game. Such recognition encourages players and enhances their overall entertainment experience. In conventional video game systems, however, such recognition is typically limited to increasing the player's score or providing a listing of the player's accomplishments. Unfortunately, in conventional gaming systems, players do not receive actual rewards or items in return for their accomplishments.